Divided
by Kari Rose
Summary: A row over younger siblings splits the digidestined in half! Now it's up to Kari and TK to bring the peace back between their brothers! Rubbish summary but please read and review! Kari Rose xx
1. Default Chapter

Here's a new story! I own nothing! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Digidestined divided

"Goodbye Matt! Be good won't you?" She bent down and hugged the little boy. "You can come and see me whenever you want, and T.K can come and see you. If that's ok" She added to the man by Matt's side. He nodded slightly before taking Matt's hand in his own and stepping backwards. The woman took hold of a smaller boy standing next to her that was T.K. Tears were forming in her eyes as she looked for a final time at Matt.

"Well, goodbye then" She looked at the man who remained silent. He turned and walked away. She did the same. T.K and Matt looked back at each other. Matt stretched his hand out to T.K but it was too late. They were too far apart. He fought back tears as he watched his little brother been taken away from him.

4 years later...

"Wow!" T.K gasped in amazement. Tai was a good soccer player and he was showing T.K some tricks. Matt watched from beneath a large tree.

"Hey Matt come and play!" Tai shouted to him.

"Yeah Matt, Tai can teach you tricks too" T.K grinned at his brother. Matt shook his head very slightly. Tai and T.K continued to play.

As he watched, Matt felt something strange inside. Ever since his parents split Matt had wanted to be closer to his little brother. This seemed like it would never happen as every time Matt was around T.K, Tai was there too.

It wasn't the fact that Tai was there; it was the fact the Tai always got on better with T.K than he did. It hurt Matt to watch his little brother being more interested in a show off like Tai than his own brother. Then again, Tai was better at soccer, he was a good team leader, he was courageous, and he was a strong and determined to achieve his targets. He was the perfect person to look up to if you were only 7 years old.

They were in the digital world with the rest of the digidestined. This was really the only time Matt could spend with his brother, but he never got much bonding done. Either Tai interfered or a giant killer digimon did.

Matt watched his little brother as he tackled Sora and headed for the goal.

"Come on T.K" He whispered into the soft breeze.

"That's it T.K" He heard Tai shout across the grass they were using as a pitch. "Shoot now" T.K kicked the ball straight at the goal.

"Keeper Kido dives, misses and Takaishi scores!!" Izzy commentated as Joe dived the wrong way and T.K's ball rolled between the two jumpers they were using as goal posts. "It's 6-0 to Team Yagami. Team Takenouchi are going to need a miracle if they're in for a chance at winning this match and it's all down to Team Yagami's newest player T.K Takaishi who so far has scored all 6 goals for his team! Well done to T.K" Tentomon was also commentating as well as refereeing.

The teams were: - Team Yagami-Tai, T.K, Mimi, Palmon, Agumon and Gabumon.

Team Takenouchi- Sora, Joe, Izzy, Patamon, Gomamon and Biyomon.

Matt watched as his brother scored another goal. They were letting him win now. Joe was bad but not that bad. As for Sora she was as good as Tai. If she was playing at her best Tai's team would have been slaughtered, Agumon wasn't a very good keeper, and he didn't really know how to play.

At the end of the game Tai lifted T.K up and everyone cheered. That feeling burned inside Matt again as he watched T.K hug Tai. He turned his eyes away and focused on the tree furthest away from the grassy pitch area.

"Can we play again?" T.K asked

"I'm really tired now T! Let's leave it there for today" Tai replied as he approached Matt.

"OK" T.K looked up at his hero with admiration before he ran off.

"You're brother's getting good you know" Tai smiled. Matt said nothing, "He'll be on the school team when he's old enough, captain as well" Matt remained silent and looked away. "What? What's wrong Matt? Aren't you pleased?"

"Sure, pleased that my, repeat, MY little brother doesn't even care that I'm here too"

"Matt, he does. I was just teaching him a few tricks that's all"

'Then how come he hugs you but never me then, huh, explain that big head' He thought as he glared at Tai.

"Next time you should play." Tai said and walked off. Matt felt a sort of hatred burning within himself towards his so called friend.

A week later Matt and T.K were together at Matt's house.

"I don't want you to play soccer with Tai today" T.K stopped and stared at Matt, "I don't want you to play with him ever again! He's not a nice person, T.K and I don't like him"

"Why?"

"You'll understand when you're older" Matt said nothing more, he just stared out of the window.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later in the digital world...

T.K was alone. He'd been separated from the group and couldn't find them. He wanted his brother to come and take him home. He was afraid of being alone. He shivered in the cold. He held tightly to his digivice.

A light was glimmering in a clearing up ahead. Partly form curiosity and partly from hope of finding help, T.K headed towards the light.

A little girl around his age was there. Her hands cupped around a small object which was the source of all the light. A cat like digimon was kneeling beside her. The light stopped shining and T.K dared to take a step closer. He'd seen this girl before. She was Tai's sister but he'd never been allowed to speak to her. Matt had forbidden him to even go near her or Tai. He didn't know why but he was sure Matt would tell him one day.

Right now though he had no one else. He had to talk to her.

"Hello?"

The girl turned around suddenly surprised by the sound.

"Hello, I'm T.K. Who are you? Are you a digidestined too?" The girl didn't move. She looked frightened. The digimon approached him.

"Yes she is. Her name is Kari and mine is Gatomon. Kari is the child of light and the 8th digidestined."

"Do you know where my brother is?" T.K hoped that the digimon would know

"I do not know where anyone is but the two of you I can see"

T.K decided he should make friends with the girl.

"Do you want to play tag?" He asked her and smiled. She said nothing and remained looking at the grass below.

"Don't you know how to play?" She shook her head but didn't look up.

"I'll teach you. I'll be your friend" He smiled. She looked up and smiled too. She didn't seem so bad, why did Matt not like her? Within minutes they were happily playing with each other. Gatomon purred as she watched the two young children.

When Matt realised T.K was missing he grabbed hold of Tai and shook him hard.

"Where is he?!" Matt growled, "I know you know so tell me" Matt was shaking Tai so violently now. Tai felt dizzy and his goggles fell off his head. Mimi screamed for him to stop and buried her head in Joe's shoulder unable to watch. Matt let go of Tai. He stumbled backwards trying to get his balance. "Well" Matt demanded.

"I don't know Matt. I haven't seen him since this morning when..." Matt hit Tai in the face. Sora pushed Matt away and stood between them. Neither of them would fight if there was a girl in the way. Joe was instructing Tai to pinch his nose and lean forwards to stop his nose bleeding. Mimi was now gripping Izzy's arm in fright.

Matt stepped forward. Sora placed her hands on his shoulders and looked pleadingly into his eyes. She could see the anger burning in them.

"Please stop Matt" She whispered. The anger softened and she lowered her hands to her side not taking her eyes away. Tai was receiving treatment from Joe. Matt looked away and turned his back on Sora. He walked away. Sora looked back at the others who were crowding around Tai before she followed Matt.

"Matt," she called as he quickened his pace. When he finally came to a stop, quite a way from the other digidestined, Sora came up behind him slowly. She didn't know what to say to him. "Matt" she whispered gently. He turned to face her.

The look in his eyes frightened her. She looked at him holding back tears which were threatening to spill out of her eyes. He could see the fright and fear in her eyes. He didn't want her to feel this way.

"Sora," He thought carefully about what he was going to say, "Why did you follow me?" 'No, you idiot that's not what you wanted to say' He looked at the grass, everything was going wrong.

"I, because I, I don't know Matt, I really don't know" The tears were stinging her eyes now, "I just didn't want you to go off and hurt yourself. I want to find T.K too."

The mention of his brother made him look up. He saw the tears glistening in her eyes. He could see her struggle to fight them. He knew she didn't want to cry. He felt the same way. "Matt, I want to help you. Let me help you find T.K" Matt nodded but never took his eyes from hers. The tears were too much now and they flowed freely down her cheeks. Matt put his hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Don't cry" He said gently. She smiled at him. He was different now. He was comforting. Earlier he had been the source of her fear, but now he was the one making her feel better and safer.

"You really surprised everyone. You really frightened me." Matt looked away. He hadn't meant to frighten anyone but Tai.

"I'm sorry" He muttered quietly, "But he deserved it"

"Did he? Did he really deserve to be punched in the face because you're brother has gone missing?" The anger was burning again. She could see it in his eyes.

"Yes, yes he did. He doesn't deserve to be alive"

"Is that so? Why? What has happened to you Matt?" The fear was returning. He turned and walked away "Matt?" She called but it was too late. He was running. She followed him, she needed to help him.

"Wait til I get my hands on Matt! I'll flipping kill him"

"Calm down Tai. I'm sure he was just so worried about T.K that he lost control."

"Sora's gone too" Mimi looked around but could not see her friend. "She's gone with Matt. She's going to get hurt I know it. He'll get angry and hurt her. I'm worried Tai" She burst into tears.

"We have to find Matt and Sora" Tai stood up taking charge as always, "Let's go"

"Let's play another game" T.K laughed. He was having so much fun. He never thought about what would happen when his brother found them.

"I know a game you can play" Gatomon suggested.

"Tell us" T.K and Kari listened carefully as Gatomon explained the rules.

They were just about to start playing when Matt burst out from the bushes at one side and Tai from the other. Both exactly at the same time.

"Tai" Matt growled

"Matt" Tai growled back

"Gatomon, Kari. Now we all know each other, leave the kids to play" Gatomon hissed.

"T.K come here. Where have you been?" Matt put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Kari? What are you doing here?" Tai took hold of his sister's hand and lead her away from T.K. "You keep your brother away from her. Keep yourself away from her. Both of you keep away from me." He looked down at his sister. "Let's go home"

Matt took hold of his brother's hand and led him in the opposite direction. Sora and Izzy followed him. Mimi and Joe followed Tai. Kari and T.K mouthed goodbye to each other.

The digidestined were divided.

Hope you like. Please review. Chapter 2 coming soon. Bye for now. Kari Rose xx


	2. Matt's Lullaby

**Ok, so I said I'd update soon and it's been forever but I just forgot! Well, here's chappie 2! I've forgotten any plans I had for this fic so bear with me as **

**I make up a new plan! Enjoy...**

**P.S. I have no idea what happens to Matt in this, he turns weird but...never mind!**

Chapter 2: Matt's Lullaby

At Yagami residence

"Kari! What do you think you were doing? I've told you about him and his brother." Tai looked at his little sister who sat hunched up in a chair, on the edge of tears.

"I'm sorry Tai" She whimpered

"I only tell you this because I love you and I don't want to lose you. If you got hurt I don't know what I'd do. Please promise me you'll keep away from both of them in the future."

"I promise" She whispered. He smiled and put his arm around his sister.

"There, don't cry. I'm not angry with you. I'm just telling you this for your benefit." He paused, "I need you to be safe. One day I won't be the leader of this team and as leader now I get to select the next leader. I've already decided on you, Kari, which is why I need you to be safe and informed"

"What if I don't wanna be the leader?"

"That's like saying you don't wanna be my sister. It's already decided. One day, Kari, it will be you leading your team of digidestined and defeating the evil in the digital world."

Mimi and Joe entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt Tai but what are we going to do now" Joe asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean now that we have all split up and there's not one team of digidestined there's two"

"We have to keep doing what we have always done, fighting the evil digimon. But now we have to fight the rival team too."

"I don't think I want to fight against my friends Tai"

"You'll have to! They're not our friends anymore. They would have followed us if they were our friends, they would have tried to stop Matt walking away. If they were our friends they would not have followed him but they'd have stopped him! They are not our friends!" He looked at Mimi, "Don't you see, a true friend would have stuck by you not deserted you! We must fight them! They are the enemy"

""""""""""""

At Ishida residence

"TK what the hell do you think you were playing at! You deliberately disobeyed me! I've told you the rules and you deliberately broke them!" Matt snarled at his little brother. TK whimpered. His brother scared him when he was angry.

"I just...just thought that...maybe...she didn't seem so bad...I thought we could be..."

"Friends? You thought you'd fraternise with the enemy and the Tai would think you were a sweet little thing and would take up on is side? What an idea!" Matt growled. But as he said this, an idea formed in his own head. A wonderful idea which would really see to the end of Tai. "What an idea indeed! You brilliant child"

TK shivered with fright. What did Matt have in mind? Sora and Izzy exchanged worried glances. They both knew Matt was not fond of Tai but they dreaded to think that he might actually want to kill him. Neither of them wanted to see anything dreadful happen to any of their friends.

Matt lifted his brother into his arms and took him over to his bed. He laid him down and covered him with a blanket. An evil glint was in his eye.

"Sleep my little genius. Tomorrow we begin you're new training plan"

TK yawned, wriggled a little and fell into a deep sleep. Matt laughed to himself before picking up the guitar in the corner of his room and beginning o play a little. He had a great idea for a new song.

_Sleep my little TK  
__Let your dreams take hold  
__One day when You're big and strong  
__You'll be in control_

_I've been ignored, been pushed aside  
__Left on one side to defend  
__When I think of what that Tai did  
__I get a little tense_

_So I dream a scheme so deadly  
__That I don't feel so depressed  
__Cos it soothes me inside deeply  
__And it helps me get some rest_

_The sound of Taichi's dying gasp  
__His sister squealing in my grasp  
__His little friends' such mournful cry  
__That's my lullaby_

_Now all this I've tried forgetting  
__And I suppose I could forgive  
__Trouble is I know it's petty  
__But I hate to see him live_

_But now found myself somebody  
__Who'll chase that coward up a tree  
__Oh, the battle may be bloody  
__But that's the way it works for me_

_The melody of Taichi's pain  
__I'll kill him, dig him up and do it again  
__The symphony of death, oh my  
__That's my sweet lullaby_

_The time will come when we will be on top  
__But till then this little lad  
__Will need to learn to be a killer  
__With a lust for being bad_

_The pounding of the drums of war  
__The thrill of what we're fighting for  
__The joy of vengeance, victory is nigh  
__I can hear the cheering "TK what a guy!"  
__Now our time is nearing  
__And then our flag will fly  
__Against the blood red sky  
__That's my lullaby_

When Matt finally put down his guitar he smiled to himself. He was going to enjoy his time training TK, but he was going to enjoy the finished job even more. He just couldn't wait until the day when everything went his way...

**OOOOOOOKKKAAAAAYYYY...that was a weird chappie but there it is! I have no idea why Matt and Tai hate each other so much so I'll make up a load of rubbish...let's see...Matt is jealous coz TK spends more time with Tai than with him and so it starts as just jealousy, but then something weird (which is not being included in this fic) happens and they end up hating each other. Maybe you could think up a reason for yourselves coz it's too late now for me to think any more and I'm tired! I probably would not have ever continued this if I had not been reminded by a reviewer (who, I'm sorry, I've forgotten the name of but thanks for reminding me any way) and I also had nothing better to do! I'm gonna shut up now otherwise my A/N is gonna be twice as long as my chappie! **

**Goodnight and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! K.R. xx**


End file.
